


(Don't) Come Back

by Wonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is weak AF, Durmstrang, Durmstrang Student Scorpius Malfoy, Flirty!Scorpius, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pining, Ravenclaw Albus Severus Potter, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonders/pseuds/Wonders
Summary: Four years ago, Scorpius Malfoy disappeared without a trace, leaving his best friend to suffer through school and puberty alone. Back as suddenly as he left, Scorpius has a mission to get his best friend back... but can he stay alive long enough to do it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Scorpius gets sent off to durmstrang after y3 with no explanation, albus is reallly sad his friend is gone, y7 starts and scorpius is suddently back, and puberty did him gooood'
> 
> First of all, I have to thank Em for telling me about the fest, for being my beta and a great support! Couldn't have done this without you! ♥ I want to thank my dear Desiree for listening to my whinings and for writing that lovely summary (ily so much) ♥ And of course thanks to the prompter for such a lovely concept!

 

**Tuesday, 19 November 2019**

 

“I think dad invited you and your father to spend Christmas with us,” Albus said and blinked, staring down at the letter in his hands. He was sitting in the Great Hall, chewing a piece of toast sleepily, when the owl had arrived and had perched herself on Albus’ shoulder, standing proudly. Honey was huge—and quite heavy if you asked him—and as she bent down to peck lovingly at his ear, he could feel his best friend’s hand caressing her.

“Me and my father?” Scorpius asked curiously, sounding distracted as he petted the owl. “Sounds nice.”

Albus looked up at him and sighed, knowing by the huge smile plastered on Scorpius’ face that he was lost to the world.

What a traitor.

“Thanks, Honey,” Albus murmured, patting the owl’s claws gently. She pulled back and, with a mighty hoot, she spread her wings and flew off. He scowled at Scorpius’ pout and rolled his eyes. “Are you listening? My dad just asked me to invite you and your dad over for Christmas. Isn’t that weird?”

Scorpius hummed and shrugged nonchalantly, smiling again. “We’ve been together for three years now, Al. I think it’s time our parents have dinner together. Talk about our future plans,” he teased with a wink, nudging Albus. Scorpius’ humour usually came across as clumsy and ridiculous, and Albus loved it.

He met Scorpius Malfoy when he was eleven, the first day of Hogwarts. Albus was a shy boy, too small to stand out. The only thing that always caught everyone’s attention were his green eyes, or so Scorpius had told him.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was tall and with a blond mop of hair that made him stand out like a candle in the middle of a rainy night. His personality was just as bright, something that had lured Albus immediately towards him. His eyes were a striking shade of blue, too. Apart from that, though… he was pretty scrawny, even now. Albus remembered how that last summer Scorpius had looked: utterly ridiculous, sitting on Lily’s small bed, smiling as she put flowers in his hair. She had made him sit on her vanity’s stool and he had knocked his knees on the table as he tried to fit. Albus had laughed for _weeks_.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Albus snickered and rolled his eyes. Scorpius was holding the latest Prophet, something he liked reading in the mornings. A picture of Scorpius’ dad on the cover caught Albus’ attention: his face looked much younger than he remembered. Albus leaned over and stole the paper. “And stop reading these, my dad says they’re all rubbish.”

Scorpius waved his hand in a flourish and snatched his morning paper back with ease. “Excuse me, but a gentleman needs to keep up with the world. Not everyone is an insensitive brute.”

“Oi! Give it back!”

“Nope.”

“Scor!” Albus laughed when his friend pushed him away, hand smashed against his face. “And you call yourself a gentleman?”

“Yep.” Scorpius smiled, holding the paper out of Albus’ reach.

“Can you please stop it? You’re embarrassing yourselves,” Rose said as she sat down next to Scorpius, grabbing the paper and rolling it up to swiftly hit him on the head with it. She shook her head when Scorpius just laughed, sighing in defeat. “Everyone’s watching.”

“My dad invited Scorpius and his dad over for Christmas,” Albus said with a smirk. “Isn’t that great?”

“It’s going to be epic, Al. Epic.”

“Right.” Rose rolled her eyes and opened The Prophet. She looked down at the picture of a scared seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy and arched a brow, glancing at Scorpius. “Epic.”

 

* * *

 

“So—” Scorpius smiled, tapping distractedly on his DADA book as he bit into his Pumpkin Pasty. They were both lying on Scorpius’ bed, scrolls of parchment spread all around them as they tried to finish ‘ _The Most Boring Essay In Hogwarts_ ’, as Albus had named it.

Albus had his legs resting over Scorpius’ lap, biting the tip of his quill absently. “Huh?”

“What do you want for Christmas, Al?”

Albus looked up from his parchment, a feather stuck on his lip. He spluttered, cheeks turning pink when he heard Scorpius' laugh. “You're a bloody idiot,” he murmured, throwing his quill at his friend.

Scorpius snickered and smiled again, ignoring the quill hitting his arm as he sat up. “Well?”

Albus hummed and looked down at his legs as Scorpius’ elegant hands rested on them, one of his fingers tapping rhythmically on his knee.

“I don't know,” he sighed after a brief pause, pulling his book away to stretch his arms over his head. A yawn escaped his lips and he looked back up at Scorpius. “What do _you_ want?”

“Hmm.” Scorpius kept tapping his fingers. _One, two-two, one._ “A book?”

“A _book_?” Albus snorted. “How boring.”

Scorpius snickered and shrugged, shifting to pull Albus’ legs off of him. He moved over the bed to lay down next to Albus, looking at him.

The curtains were closed around them and a Silencing charm was firmly in place, a thing they always did when they wanted a bit of peace and quiet to study.

Or when they just wanted to talk.

The fire Albus had conjured to illuminate the small space was floating above them, and it made pretty shadows over Scorpius’ face. His eyes looked almost grey under the dim light, Albus noted, and he felt the urge to cast a Lumos so he could see that shade of blue he so much liked.

He didn't, though.

“What?” Albus whispered. He didn't know why he suddenly whispered, but he did.

“Nothing,” Scorpius whispered back. “I'm thinking about your present.” He smiled. “I just had an idea.”

Albus noticed, right then, that Scorpius was probably going to grow up to be a very handsome man: his cheekbones were starting to look a bit sharp; his lashes, to grow longer; and his bottom lip started to look more full. A soft smell of cinnamon wrapped him in a familiar embrace and he let out a sigh.

 _Maybe I'm too tired_ , Albus thought sleepily. It was late, and for the last few minutes, Albus had been struggling to write even a single word.

“You did?” Albus breathed out. “What is it?”

“It's a surprise,” Scorpius said and brushed his hair back in a smooth movement. “I'll just say it's Quidditch related, Mr Seeker.”

Albus snickered and smiled faintly, feeling his eyelids heavy. “I'll have to get you a really cool book, then,” he whispered, watching how Scorpius’ smile widened slowly.

“You cocky prick,” Scorpius said fondly, eyes bright as he looked at Albus. He mirrored Albus’ yawn and relaxed, pale eyelids fluttering. “We should get changed and go to sleep.”

“Yeah, we should…” Albus murmured sleepily, eyes closed. He felt a sharp nudge and groaned, rubbing his face. “Yes, yes. Fuck.”

“You’re welcome to sleep in my bed, Mr Seeker.”

“Ugh, get lost.”

Scorpius chuckled and sat up lazily, moving to open the curtains. The fire died immediately after, and Albus peeked through his fingers to watch how his friend checked if everyone was already sleeping. It had been a long, boring day after all. He sighed and stood, walking up to his own bed.

His pyjamas still smelled like home, even after all these months: lilies. Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling faintly.

He heard the rustle of clothes as Scorpius climbed onto his bed and he did the same, sighing contently as he sank into his fluffy blue pillows, eyes already closed.

“You'll let me copy your essay tomorrow, right?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Scorpius whispered back, amused. “Night, Al.”

“Goodnight, Scor.” Albus breathed out and drifted off.


	2. Dear Scorpius

 

**Friday, 29 November 2019**

_ Hey, Scor! _

_ How are you? I hope you’re having fun, meeting new friends!  _ ~~ _Forgetting about m_ ~~ ~~_ f inding some _ ~~

_ Today dad told me he knows you’re okay, but he won’t tell me anything else.  _ ~~_ Did you fucking tell him not to _ ~~

_ Wherever you are, you’re missing a bloody great week! Just yesterday, Rose set a cauldron on fire. ROSE!!!! MAKING A MISTAKE!!!! I KNOW!!!! She was so upset her face almost turned the colour of her tie, it was hilarious! I laughed so hard I almost set MINE on fire. _

_ I hope you still come for Christmas! _

 

_          Al _

 

**Wednesday, 25 December 2019**

_ Happy Christmas, Scor!!! I hope you like my present! Did you get me the Quidditch kit? Was it you? THANK YOU SO MUCH IT’S SUPER COOL I LOVE IT!!! _

_ How was your day? We had a blast! _

_ Dad organised a party and aaaaall my family came! Uncle Ron got a bit tipsy and tried to give Hugo “The Talk”. And before you ask: yes, he tried to do it in front of everyone. Dad was literally crying from laughter before Aunt Hermione dragged them both to the kitchen, where she probably hexed them into oblivion… _

_ Oh! And Teddy almost convinced Lily to dye her hair green, but mum  tugged his ear so hard I shit you not, she actually lifted him off the ground! _

_ If you and your dad had come, I’m sure you’d have fun, too! _

~~_ I miss  _ ~~ _ Today was pretty lame without you, you know. _

 

_          Al _

 

**Tuesday, 31 December 2019**

_ Happy new year, Scor! I hope you're having a great time tonight! _

_ Grandma made lamb for dinner and it was delicious! Dad couldn't make it because he wasn’t even in the country, mum said, so we saved some for him (almost nothing because uncle Ron ate A LOT. Until Aunt Hermione hit him, of course). _

~~_ Mum wasn't happy about dad missing dinner, so they fo _ ~~

_ Anyway, at least he could try it when he came back! Grandma's lamb is the best, you should come next year so you eat some, too! _

~~_ I wish you _ ~~

_ I hope you had fun, too! Can't wait to kick your ass at chess next year! _

 

_          Al _

 

**Friday, 28 February 2020**

_ Hey Scor, _

_ I just came back from my Slytherin-Ravenclaw match and we lost. Can you believe it? Losing to those snakes? Slytherin loses to Hufflepuff but then we can’t beat them? Ugh, I’m so mad!! Rose says it’s my fault because I ‘wasn’t into it’, but they totally cheated, I know!! Ugggghhhhh!!! _

_ How are things going over wherever the heck you are? How are the Quidditch matches there? I hope your team is winning, at least! _

 

_          Al _

 

**Friday, 19 June 2020**

_ WE WON THE HOUSE CUP!!!! YAY!!!! _

_ It was so exciting!! Everyone was clapping and screaming and so very happy!!! It's the first time in AGES Ravenclaw wins!! Do you guys have a house cup, too? Did you win yours? You probably did, you smartass!! _

_ Dad didn’t come to pick us up like he always does. James said we’re too old for that now, but I don’t know... even dad’s letters sound tired lately. Anyway, will you visit this summer? We’re staying in London this year, so if you come back we should totally spend the hols together! We can even try and convince my grandpa to take us to Exmouth and spend a day at the beach! _

 

_          Al _

 

**Tuesday, 1 September 2020**

_ Scor, _

_ Dad told me you’re not coming back this year? Is that true? You didn’t even come for the summer. Is everything okay? _

_ Well, I hope you have a great year! I’ll work hard to win all of my matches this year, so you do your best too! _

 

_          Al _

 

**Friday, 25 December 2020**

_ Happy Christmas, Scorpius! I don’t know if you’re the one who got me the Mokeskin pouch, but since everyone said it wasn’t them, I’m guessing it’s you! It’s awesome, thanks! _

_ This year it wasn’t as fun as last year. James was glued to his phone texting all night and Rose was snapping at me all the time, what the hell. Mum wasn’t happy, she ended up hexing dad when he finally showed up, dripping wet and covered in mud. _

_ How are classes going? I’m nailing all of my exams, of course! _

 

_          Albus _

 

**Monday, 17 May 2021**

_ Dear Scorpius, _

_ James told me he has a girlfriend (the sixth one, actually). I saw them snogging and it was kinda gross. Then again, he’s my brother. _

_ Girls are fucking weird. Yesterday, Martha Thompson asked me if her hair looked good and then ran away when I said that I didn’t know. Rose said she has a crush on me and was trying to ask me out to Hogsmeade? What’s up with that? _

_ Do you have a girlfriend? I’m sure you do. You must be really popular, right? You’d be popular here, you know. If you came back. _

 

_          Albus _

 

**Sunday, 31 October 2021**

_ Dear Scorpius, _

_ I saw dad today. He took me, James and Lily to see his parents at Godric’s Hollow. Well, their graves of course, you already know they’re dead. He also said he and mum are getting a divorce. Lily cried all day and James took care of her. Dad didn’t even look sad, he said he and mum loved each other but not in the same way they used to. What the fuck? I am so pissed. _

_ Whatever. I guess you don’t even care. Happy Halloween. _

 

_          Albus Potter _

 

**Saturday, 25 December 2021**

_ Dear Scorpius, _

_ This year Rose brought her best friend over, Sammy. Do you remember her? She kissed me under the mistletoe. It was my first kiss, and it took me by surprise entirely. It was dry and weird, and it lasted way too long. She then disappeared for the rest of the night. That was for the best. I think? I don’t even know her that well. Rose looked angry, but it’s not like it was my fault… What the fuck could I do? She threw herself at me, for fuck’s sake! _

_ Dad was missing all day, so mum gave us his presents. He hasn’t been around much lately, to be honest. He says he has a lot of work, but I think that’s complete bullshit! He’s just hiding from mum and grandma, definitely! _

_ Thanks for the new cauldron, by the way. Or maybe not. Was it even you? _

_ Anyway, I wonder why I keep writing these letters. Are you going to answer or what? _

_ I guess not. Whatever. _

_ Happy Christmas. _

 

_          Albus Potter _

 

**Monday, 8 August 2022**

_ You know what? Don't come back. Don't you dare, Scorpius Malfoy. _

 

_          Albus Potter _

 

**Sunday, 25 December 2022**

_ Scorpius,  _

_ Thanks for the Probity Probe. Happy Christmas. _

 

_          Albus Potter _

  
  


**Monday, 25 December 2023**

_ Scorpius, _

_ You wanna know what’s the worst thing about all of this? About you leaving without saying goodbye, about being left behind without even caring about how I feel? _

_ That I’m not even mad. You’re an idiot, but I still miss you. _

_ Remember when we were eleven? When we met, I was so scared. About the school, about you. Everyone was looking at us, pointing like  _ _~~fucking~~ _ _ pricks. But you just laughed. You promised me you would never leave. _

_Remember our last night together? Merlin, I was such an idiot. If only I had known that was the last time I was gonna see you_ ~~ _I could have_~~ _~~I would~~_

_ You didn’t know, did you? That you were gonna be missing the next morning? I want to believe you didn’t. _

_ Why aren’t you writing back?  _ ~~_ Is it that easy to lea _ ~~

_ Please, come back soon.  _ ~~_ I love _ ~~ _ Happy Christmas. _

 

_          Albus Potter _

 

* * *

 

**Saturday, 24 February 2024**

 

 

The day Scorpius Malfoy returned to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was back in the headlines, and Albus  _ knew _ it wasn’t just a coincidence.

He scrunched The Prophet up in his fist and watched as Scorpius’ lips curled up in a familiar smile, their eyes locked together for the first time in almost five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Alpha Reader BookofSpells and my Beta KristinaBird, you're absolutely amazing!♥
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥ Please check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xwonders_) and [Tumblr](https://thethunderdiaries.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥ Please check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xwonders_) and [Tumblr](https://thethunderdiaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
